


Yearning

by sambino



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambino/pseuds/sambino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a multi chapter story about Fridget after Franky's release. I do not own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bridget was sitting in her car waiting anxiously. There was some traffic in the parking lot, people and cars coming and going. But no sight of that one person she so eagerly wanted to see. 

Her last encounter with Franky had been haste. They didn’t get a chance to speak at the parole hearing and after Franky’s obvious signs of distress Bridget had been worried sick. And since Bridget wasn’t on Franky’s call list there wasn’t a way for them to communicate. Even if they had tried to Ferguson would have most likely shut it down. 

So when Vera called to give the good news about Franky’s release Bridget couldn’t have been happier. She was on cloud nine. No more did she have to subdue her feelings. It was all going to be out in the open soon. That happiness was short lived when she heard about the fire. She’d tried frantically to contact the prison and was finally able to get a hold of Vera. Luckily Franky had come out of it with just some smoke inhalation and a minor concussion.

Bridget would have been heartbroken if something had happened to Franky. It would have been like something ending before even starting. All the times she went home after a workday and just couldn't stop thinking about the inmate. It had taken all of her self control not to get involved while Franky was inside. She had been involved the whole time though, just emotionally, not physically. She wanted everything to be perfect for Franky's release, she even got the hot car and everything. Bridget felt like she was going to detonate soon, the waiting had been so tough and so long after months of build up and eye sex the moment that she would actually get to hold her was so close.

When the gates finally closed behind her back Franky´s heart was full of hope and her eyes full of tears. It was bittersweet leaving. Saying goodbye to all the women was heartbreaking. That chapter of her life had ended. It was time to start a new life. It was time to walk away and a time to start the road to discovery. The whole world was open to her.

When Bridget finally saw Franky walking out of those gates she sat in her car for a minute just looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat. She saw Franky turning around, stopping and taking one last look of Wentworth. 

”Not thinking about going back are you?”.

Franky turned around and when she realized who had uttered those words her heart almost exploded.

”Bridget”. Was all she could manage. It was the first time Franky called her that. It was always doc, Gidget, Gidg, or some other cute nickname.

Bridget closed the distance and captured Franky in a tight embrace. To an outsider it would have looked like they were gripping each other for dear life. Franky cupped the back of Bridget’s head with her hand and whispered to her ear; ”It feels so good to finally hold you. I missed you so much”.

Bridget loosened her hold on Franky and took a small step back. They both had huge grins plastered on their faces. Franky finally leaned down and captured Bridget’s lips. Their first kiss was so sweet, so anticipated. Bridget deepened the kiss, Franky’s lips felt so good. Every kiss they had ever had with anyone else paled in comparison. It was like now they had a taste of something too good to be true. Franky pinned Bridget against the car and gave her one more kiss that left Bridget breathless.

”I hope you didn’t have to wait long”.

”Oh I would have waited a lot longer for you. You’re definitely worth all the wait Franky”. Bridget slipped her hands under Franky’s jacket and brushed her thumbs against her sides which made Franky shudder. Her need for Bridget’s touch was getting unbearable.

”I was kinda hoping you’d be here you know. I did paint a pretty good picture didn’t I ?”. 

Bridget threw her head back and snickered, remembering their first session. ”Yes you did. And I missed you too. Very much. I hope you know that.”

”I do now”. 

After some more intense longing fueled eye gazing and gentle touching Bridget took the lead and opened the car door and made a grand gesture for Franky to enter. ”Your chariot awaits Ms. Doyle”. Giving her one more kiss Franky stepped in. ”I thought you’d never ask”.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were in the car Bridget had to concentrate on driving, but Franky couldn’t take her eyes off her. The smile on her face wasn’t fading. Bridget was so beautiful, and she was her’s. 

”I feel like I’m dreaming Gidg, is this really happening?”. 

Bridget took a look at Franky and gently squeezed her thigh. ”It really is Franky, it really is”. 

Franky put her hand on top of Bridget’s and she intertwined her fingers with Bridget’s. Bridget started to move her fingers along Franky’s leg and just as she was getting to a crucial point she had to pull away in order to put her hands on the steering wheel. Franky leaned back, closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She was so turned on. ”Oh fuck...you have no idea what you do to me B…”. Bridget smiled a mischievous smile, the one where she wrinkles her nose and her face is all lit up and she winked.

”Sooo...when do you have to report to you supportive housing unit?”. Bridget asked to lighten the passion thickened air.

”Ugh oh my god don’t mention it. I don’t wanna go to that shithouse. But not until tomorrow night”. Franky rolled her eyes at the thought of going to some crook infested sanctuary for ex-cons. But luckily Liz was there. She had gotten out a couple of months earlier. So she’d have at least one friend there. It was a good thing she had been able to mend fences with Liz, part of her growing up process. 

”Do you have somewhere you want to stop or should we go straight to my house”. 

”Well, actually could we stop at a couple of stores, I don’t have anything but the clothes on me so I’ll need some things”. Franky looked down on her clothes, it was a nice outfit but she had to get some other clothes and items as well. 

”Sure, I know a mall. Let’s make a pit stop there and maybe get some breakfast too, I’m sure you’re just craving for some normal food”. 

Franky tilted her head, looked at the woman beside her and said; ”That’s not the only thing I’m craving”. 

Bridget held her gaze for a moment and replied in that low, sexy voice; ”Hang in there, you’ll get out to play soon”.

”I’ll take that as a promise then”. 

Bridget was openly flirting with Franky. There wasn’t a need to hold back anymore. It felt satisfying.

Once they were in the mall they just wandered around aimlessly for a while. Hand in hand of course. It felt so valuable to be around each other and be open about it. They traded small kisses, looks and touches, they looked and acted like they were in love. 

They finally decided to go get breakfast and as they sat and ate they couldn’t stop touching each other. Franky pulled a few runaway hairs from Bridget’s face and put them behind Bridget’s ears and she cupped Bridget’s cheek with her hand. Bridget closed her eyes for just a second and leaned her face into the touch. 

”You know Gidg, even this. Even eating breakfast with you feels so good. Just to be able to sit here and look at you. This is stunning to me”. 

Bridget felt tears rising in her eyes. Franky’s words touched her thoroughly. She couldn’t start crying in the middle of a crowded restaurant. ”You better eat your food Franky, you’re gonna need the energy later”. 

”Oh, is that a promise?”. Franky responded with a twinkle in her eye. 

”Yes it is, now eat”. Bridget smiled and 

”Sure thing Doc”. Franky replied and continued to stock up on energy.

Franky wasn’t low on money, nor was she rich. She had earned a good amount from her reality tv appearances so that would keep her going for a while. Although at some point she would have to get a job. She would get into that and her law studies once her life outside settled. 

They stopped at a couple of stores and Franky got an iPhone 6 among other things. ’For sending some hot pics when we’re apart’ as she put it to Bridget. She was in a fitting room trying on some jeans when the door was suddenly opened. 

”Gidget, what..?”. She was silenced with a searing kiss. It was slow, deep and Franky could feel her feet trembling. Bridget lifted Franky’s shirt and sneaked her hands under it. ”I just have to feel your skin, the waiting is making me crazy. Me wanting you this much is making me crazy”. 

Bridget's hands continued their journey on Franky's skin. She enjoyed the look of sheer ecstasy on the younger woman’s face. Franky rolled her head back and closed her eyes, she had to lean against the wall to keep herself standing up. Bridget started slowly kissing her neck. She was taking pleasure from the small sounds coming from Franky who buried her hands in Bridget's hair pulling her even closer. 

Then they both suddenly realized where they were, this wasn't the place nor the time for this. Bridget finally broke the contact and leaned her forehead against Franky’s. "We need to get out of here". 

"I hope your hot car is fast too”.


	3. Chapter 3

They were finally done shopping and headed back to Bridget’s place. Franky just couldn’t wipe the grin off her face. She was so happy. The drive to Bridget’s house took about 20 minutes but to Franky it felt like hours. Bridget parked the car outside of a very posh looking ground level house.

There was one thing in the driveway that caught Franky’s eye. ”Bloody hell you got a bike Gidg!?”.

”Yes I do, didn’t I tell you about that black beauty?”. Bridget’s tone was teasing. 

”Oh my god you didn’t! Didn’t I tell you that I have a thing for bikes?”.

Franky was getting out the black porsche and taking a closer look at the black muscle bike that was gleaming in the sun.

”No you didn’t but I kinda figured that you’d have a thing for bikes. I’ll take you out for a ride sometime”. ”Oh Gidget you’ll take me on plenty of rides, trust me”. Franky did a little victory dance which made Bridget smile.

Bridget leaned into the car to get the shopping bags out. ”Frankyyy… are you checking out my butt by any chance?” 

Bridget turned around and Franky was suddenly very close. This time it was Bridget’s turn. She spun Franky around and pushed her against the car. Their bodies couldn’t get any closer.

”Jesus Bridget, I just want you so much..” Franky put her hands on Bridget’s butt and squeezed. 

”And I was checking out your butt, I like my buns, and there are no buns like your buns”. Bridget laughed out loud and took Franky’s hand. ”Oh come on Doyle, let’s just get inside”.  
   
Once inside they tried to act all casual but the air was filled with sexual tension. Bridget took Franky’s hand and led her to the sofa. ”You got a nice place here Gidget” Franky said looking around the living room. She’d have to take a closer look later on because she couldn’t really register anything right now. Bridget’s cleavage was the most appealing thing in the room.

Bridget sat close to Franky and took her in her arms. Franky put her head on Bridget’s chest, lifted her feet on the sofa and they stayed like that for a while, just cuddling. Finally Bridget spoke. ”As much as I want you naked right now, being able to hold you close to me like this is priceless. Just feels so good”. Franky’s eyes were closed and she held Bridget even tighter.

When Franky’s arm was about go dead she sat up. She took one look at Bridget and they were all over each other. They couldn’t get enough. The kisses were deep, slow and fast, slow and fast and somehow they actually made it into the bedroom. They practically tore each others clothes off. When Franky was in just her underwear Bridget stopped to look at her tattoo. ”I haven’t seen all that before, it suit’s you”. She traced all the curves of the ink on Franky side and it made Franky shiver with excitement.

Whereas Franky was lean and thin, Bridget had more muscles in her. Franky just couldn’t keep her hands off Bridget’s butt. It was so well formed and her thighs too. Clearly a result from hours of working out. Franky went to unhook Bridget’s bra and kissed her neck in the process. Bridget’s breathing got louder and she was letting out these small exhales like she did in the library. That made Franky smile against Bridget’s neck. Franky gently bit Bridget’s shoulder and as a result Bridget dig her nails into Franky’s back.

Once they were finally naked and on the bed Franky started kissing her way down Bridget’s toned body. When she got to her abs Bridget easily flipped them around and now she was on top. It was a battle of two alpha females. They both wanted to be in control and they both were finally out of their chains. There was no stopping now. It was a jungle of hands, legs and tongues. There was moaning, screaming and they called each others names out loud several times.

The lovemaking took hours. They rested in between but a single touch from either of them sent the sparks flying and it started all over again. It was gentle and intense at the same time. At some point Franky finally fell sleep completely satisfied. Bridget could feel her eyelids drooping too. But instead of giving in, she stayed awake and just watched Franky. She didn’t want to lose a single moment.


	4. Chapter 4

When Franky woke up the next morning she was alone in bed. It took her a split second to realize where she was and an overwhelming feeling of happiness washed over her. There were some sounds coming from the kitchen so she decided to investigate. Bridget was making coffee and she was still in her little nightgown which exposed her well developed thighs. Franky approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around Bridget circling her waist. She kissed her neck and temple and just inhaled her scent, the sweetest one in the world. Bridget leaned into the touch and placed her hands on Franky’s and they stayed like that for a while, just savoring the moment.

”Good morning”. Franky whispered and placed her head on Bridget’s shoulder. Bridget then turned around and gave her a kiss. It was a simple kiss, but a long one. Bridget just wanted to hold the contact and feel Franky’s lips against her own. ”Well good morning. Sleep okay?”. ”Yea I did, the little sleep I got” Franky added and gave her one more peck on the lips. ”But now I need a shower, want to keep me company?”. Bridget could see the hunger in Franky’s eyes and she just couldn’t resist. ”You don’t need to ask, babe…”. When Bridget said the word ’babe’ something shifted in Franky’s heart. It felt so heartwarming coming from Bridget. And said in that low, sexy voice… The fire and craving in Franky lit up again. 

Once in the shower they took their time. They just couldn’t get enough of each other. Franky lathered soap all over Bridget’s body and slowly explored every inch of her. ”Franky…”. Bridget was able to gasp out in a trembling voice. ”Please..don’t stop”. Franky bit her neck gently and smiled at the same time. Her hands were doing things to Bridget she didn’t even know were possible. After shaking in Franky’s arms Bridget flipped Franky around and pinned her against the shower wall. ”It’s my turn now”. Bridget returned the favor and at the peak of ecstasy Franky had to dig her nails into Bridget’s back.

They were just kissing under the streaming water. It was deep, sensual and unhurried. The hot water was starting to run out and they were getting cold. ”I look like a bloody raisin” Franky stated matter-of-factly. Bridget chuckled and turned off the water. ”Well for a raisin you are one fine specimen”. Franky snickered and put on a white fluffy bathrobe Bridget provided her. ”Let’s go eat some breakfast”. Bridget took Franky’s hand and led her to the kitchen. 

Once they were done eating Bridget and Franky took their coffees and went to sit on the couch. Franky’s legs were in Bridget’s lap and she was caressing some exposed skin just above the knee. Bridget realized something, this was the first time she’d seen Franky without makeup. She was so beautiful. Without the heavy set of warpaint on her face Bridget could see the natural beauty Franky had, and she was deeply affected. Her hair was wet and pulled back and in just the bathrobe she looked so vulnerable in a way. There wasn’t a trace left of that angry girl in the kitchen. Bridget hadn’t realized she was staring until Franky grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

”Whatcha looking at B?” Franky conveyed almost whispering.

Bridget raised her eyebrows, inhaled sharply and smiled. ”I was just looking at how beautiful you are, I can’t seem to take my eyes off you”. 

”Well you don’t have to, not just yet. I don’t have to leave until this afternoon”. It made Franky’s heart hurt that she’d have to leave Bridget and go to that batshit crazy place.

”Oh god, almost forgot about that. I wish you didn’t have to go. But I can visit right?”. Bridget sounded hopeful. They knew almost nothing about each other. Although Bridget knew how Franky’s life had been cause she’d read her file but her file couldn’t speak for Franky. Not about her feelings, hopes, dreams and aspirations. Franky actually knew close to nothing about Bridget. 

”No, I don’t want you coming in there.” Franky answered harshly.

”Oh.. why not..?” Bridget was taken aback about how firmly Franky stated that.

”Because you’re too good for that place. I don’t want you in there with those fucking loonies”.

”Well you’re too good for it too. I don’t care about the other people in there, what I care about is you”. There was some frustration in Bridget’s voice. ”I don’t want you undermining yourself Franky”.

”I’m not fucking undermining myself. The difference between us Bridget is that I actually did some bad shit that landed me in there, so no, I’m not too good for that place. But you are. I don’t want to expose you to all that”. Franky almost raised her voice and her eyebrows were furrowed together in annoyance.

There was a minute of silence. Franky’s features finally softened. ”Are we having our first fight Gidget?” She tilted her head and smiled apologetically.

”It looks like we are”. Bridget looked amused. ”Ok, I get that you don’t want me too see you in that place right?. Franky nodded. ”But you need to get something too. We are in a relationship. You are not behind bars anymore. I am not your therapist anymore. We are equals. That means we support each other trough thick and thin.” Franky had stopped listening after the word ’relationship’ and she was grinning from ear to ear like a big doofus.

”So, we’re in a relationship then huh? You’re like my girlfriend girlfriend?”. 

Bridget smirked. ”Yes we are hun. There’s no denying that”.


	5. Chapter 5

After the statement of being an item Franky felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. At some point she had a feeling that their thing was just an intense sex filled fling to Bridget. So even though she hated leaving her, she wasn’t as fidgety about it anymore.

”I’m gonna have to get my stuff together soon and start heading out”. Franky stood up and started gathering her things.

Bridget tried to look encouraging but in her innermost self she wanted to wrap Franky up in a blanket and keep her to herself. ”We’ve still got time, come sit down. Let’s talk some more”.

”What do you wanna talk about?”

”Well I was thinking that you really know nothing about me, so how about a q&a? Fire away”.

”What’s your favorite food? Now be careful, I’m a chef remember?”.

”Hmm, I like a good steak with some red wine”.

”That I can do you for you. I wanna cook for you sometime. Fav drink?”.

”Whisky, neat”.

”Family?”.

”My parents are gone but I have one younger sister and two little adorable nieces”.

”Hobbys?”.

”I like to jog, exercise, do crossfit when I can”. With that answer, Franky took her time appreciating Bridget’s figure. It was one to die for. She let her gaze slowly travel down her body. 

”Ok that was fun but your eyes are starting to wander again Franky”.

”Oh haha Gidget. A zebra can’t lose it’s stripes now can it. And I didn’t even get to your favorite sexual position yet”.

”Oh I think you got to it last night alright”. Bridget held her gaze and smiled knowingly. Franky beamed victoriously. The recollections of the night before would keep her going whenever she had to be away from Bridget. 

They talked some more curled up together on the couch. Bridget told Franky about her family and about her life in general. Franky just listened. She’d never get enough of Bridget’s voice. It was so soothing, like watching a nature program about baby elephants.

After about an hour Franky got up. ”It’s time for me to go Gidget”. 

”Yea I know. And I hate it”.

”It’s going to take me a couple of days to settle in and get all my shit together. And in the beginning I have to spend the nights there. For the first time in my life I actually have a curfew. How bloody ironic is that?”. Franky really didn’t find anything funny in it. She tried to act all brave but was seriously fearing the deprivation that would follow from not being able to see Bridget for a while.

”But after some time you can apply for a ’night out’ so to speak, right?”. Bridget offered a reassuring smile. 

”And we can still meet during the day. We’ll make it work darling, don’t you worry about it”. Bridget saw right through Franky’s tough act.

”Yea I guess I can. Gonna have to talk to my parole officer bout the details”.

”Hey you still haven’t given me your mobile number, promised to send me some of those hot pics remember?”. Bridget wiggled her eyebrows in an effort to get her spirits up. 

Franky didn’t answer, she continued to pack her bag and made her away around Bridget’s place collecting her items. If she’d spoken her voice would’ve given away the fact that she was on the verge of sobbing like a toddler. This wasn’t like her. Not at all. She was supposed to be fierce and fearless, but Bridget brought out a side in her that she didn’t even know existed.

”Franky, talk to me, what’s up, is something wrong?”. Bridget stood up from the couch and went after Franky.

”Nothing, nothing is wrong. I just have to get ready”. Franky leaned on the kitchen counter and closed her eyes. ”For fucks sakes Doyle get it together” she whispered almost inaudible, mostly to herself.

Bridget was behind Franky and stroked her back with both of her hands. ”This isn’t the end of the world you know. It’s just a couple of days. We’ve waited for this so long already, so a few days are not going to change anything. Not the way I feel about you”. She took a step closer and kissed Franky’s neck.

Franky let out a long sigh and turned to face Bridget. She looked at her girlfriend trough teary eyes and again Bridget felt like she needed to keep Franky bottled up, protect for from everything. 

”Why the hell am I like this B, crying like a baby?.”

”That’s because we’re in …” Bridget almost said love but stopped. She knew Franky definitely had feelings for her but maybe a declaration of love was a bit too soon. She didn’t want to spook her.

Bridget wiped away the tears from Franky’s face and gave her a kiss. ”Don’t worry, I got your back. All of these emotions you’re going trough are completely understandable. I would’ve been surprised if you’d been all collected after being released. It’s a big step and a big change in your life”.

”Yea, you think so?”.

”I know so. I know you are strong, you’ll get trough this. We’ll get trough this”.

”I really hope so Bridget. But what if I fuck this up. What if I fuck us up?”. Somehow Franky had a bad feeling. It was all going too well for her.

”You have to stop thinking like that. No one knows what the future holds, all we can do is live in the now. And right now things are pretty damn exceptional for us, so let’s just enjoy it, okay?”. 

Bridget recognized the insecurity in Franky. All her life she’d had shit thrown at her but in the end she had constantly conquered all obstacles. So when things were finally looking up for Franky she felt like there was some major clusterfuck behind every corner.

”Yea, I get you”. Finally a smile from Franky. ”But I really need to go now, don’t wanna be late”.

”Yeeess, I know you have to go. Just don’t stress about anything ok? We can call and text and I’ll see you a couple of days. Come on, I´ll give you a ride”.

 

Franky asked Bridget to drop her off a couple of blocks before the place she was going to stay. She didn’t want Bridget to see that shithouse. They both got out of the car and held each other close. One kiss and Franky was gone.

Later that night Bridget’s phone beeped. She looked at the text message Franky sent her and it actually left her open mouthed. 

*Told ya I’d send some hot pics ;)

*Is this what they call sexting?

*That would require for you to sext me back.

*Sext, is that even a word? Bridget was grinning.

*Come oooon Gidget, ya know ya want to!

*Good night Franky. I’ll call you tomorrow.

*Night B. Miss you.

Bridget had missed this. The playful side of Franky. When her parole got closer Franky’s mood had changed into something darker, like she was sure that she was never getting out. If only Bridget could assure Franky to let go of the past and start living the life she deserved.

Franky put the phone down on the night stand and sighed. ’Thank god for modern technology’ she thought. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that something dreadful was about to go down. She was indeed right. She just didn’t know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz’s room was only a couple doors down in the same corridor. They made arrangements the night before to get breakfast together. Franky had been awake long before her alarm went off and she was staring at the ceiling which was colored by obvious water damage. It was fucking depressing.

”Fuck this bloody dump” she muttered. If this was supposed to help her reintegration to society they were doing a piss poor job. Luckily she’d only have to stay there for a couple of months.

There was a knock on the door. Franky didn’t bother to get dressed for Liz so she opened the door in just her briefs and a t-shirt. What Franky found standing outside made her gasp. Kim-fucking-Chang.

”What a nice outfit Franky, is it just for me?”. Kim made a point in looking Franky slowly from head to toe and took a step closer placing herself in way that Franky couldn’t just shut the door on her.

”What the fuck are you doing here Kim, how did you even know I was here?”.

”What, a woman can’t give her girlfriend a proper welcome?”.

”Jesus Kim you need to get the fuck outta here. I’m not your god damn girlfriend”. Franky was yelling.

Kim shut the door behind her. She had this crazed look in her eyes and she was licking her lips. She looked at Franky like she was dinner.

”Kim you’re batshit crazy if ya think I wanna have anything to do with you. Just leave while you can with some dignity”.

”Fuck you bitch!”. Kim slapped her hard across the face.

Franky grabbed Kim’s hands and tried to restrain her. She had to practically throw Kim against the wall to keep her from hitting her again.

Kim was smiling like she was insane. ”Did you actually think you’d get your happy ending with that psych lady? She’s too fucking old for you Franky. And she’s way too good for you, she’s out your league. No way she’d start something with a fuck up like you”.

Franky slammed her fist to the wall next to Kim’s head. Her knuckles started to bleed. She wanted to beat the shit out of Kim, but she wasn't that person anymore. An image of Bridget flashed in her head 'you're a good person Franky'. She let Kim go and took a step back. 

”You need to shut the fuck up!”.

Suddenly the door opened and Liz busted in. ”Is everything ok love?”.

Kim laughed out loud. ”Oh really Franky? You got and old boozer here defending you and that’s your army?”.

Liz could see that shit was about to go down. She grabbed Kim roughly and threw her out the door. ”Get out, just go. Don’t bother coming back”. She yelled.

Liz shut the door and they could hear Kim swearing and screaming in the hallway as she was stomping away from Franky's door. 

”Jesus Franky, what the hell happened to her, she used to be alright”.

”Well apparently I’ve underestimated the effect I have on women”. Franky laughed nervously but Liz could see that she was really shaken up.

"I mean I know that I treated her badly, I used her and I used I lot of other people as well but I'm really trying to leave that behind me and build something with Bridget". With the mention of Bridget's name she couldn't help but smile.

”Come here, come sit down”.  
They sat on Franky’s bed and Liz held her tightly. ”Hey little mouse, don’t worry. It’s gonna be ok, things will sort themselves out. Don't let what just happened get to you".

”Thanks Liz. I mean it, thank you. It means a lot to me that you’re here”.

Before Liz could reply Franky’s phone signaled a text from Bridget.

*Out front. 10 minutes.

”Well it looks like we’ll take a rain check on that breakfast yea?”.

”Sorry Liz..”

”Aah, don’t worry about it, go and get your hot girl”. She patted Franky on the back and left.

Franky threw some clothes on and tried to add some makeup to cover her cheek that was now starting to form a bruise. She looked rumpled.

When Franky finally made it out she saw Bridget standing outside next to her bike. She wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans and looked as fuckable as ever. Her smile faded a little when she saw the state Franky was in.

Franky stepped up to Bridget and gave her a small kiss. ”This is a nice surprise, are you gonna take me on that ride you promised?”. She tried to sound cheery but Bridget wasn’t buying it.

”What happened Franky? What’s up with your hand?”.

”Shit. It’s nothing, just hurt it moving some furniture. I’m really happy to see you. Love you in that biker look”. Franky tried to change the subject. 

"You have a table and a bead, how much moving around do they need?". Bridget looked suspicious. "You'd tell me if something was wrong right?".

”Yea yea, of course. Now please just take me away from here”. Franky was almost begging.

Bridget hopped on the bike and gave Franky a helmet. They rode around for a while and Franky held on to her as tightly as she could. They stopped at a sight seeing area and just kissed and talked a little. Franky was awfully quiet and it worried Bridget but she didn’t want to push it. Something was definitely off. 

Bridget drove her back and they said their goodbyes and promised to be in touch the next day. Bridget started to leave but then she felt like just couldn't go without getting to the bottom of this. She decided to go up and have a chat with Franky. There was a man behind a desk in the hallway and Bridget announced herself.

”Bridget Westfall, I’m here to see Franky Doyle”.  
”Well that Doyle is one lucky girl. Two beautiful women to see her in one day”. The clerk was trying to flirt and it made Bridget cringe.

”What do you mean two?”.

”Well there was this really hot asian girl here this morning to see her. Announced herself as Doyle's girlfriend”. Bridget knew immediately who that was. And she was hurt. Why had Franky lied to her? 

She turned around to leave. 

”You’re not going up?”.

”No, not today”.


	7. Chapter 7

Bridget thought they were past the bullshit, past all the dodging. God knows they’d dodged enough wrecks already and gone through such hardships that she couldn’t believe that Franky would actually engage herself in something with Kim. Or had she been completely wrong about Franky’s affection towards her?

The passion and lust she felt for Franky in the beginning had turned into something much more deeper. She now held the utmost respect for her. She felt like they had connected in some way from the first time they crossed paths and she had been intrigued by Franky ever since. It had been astonishing to watch the way Franky bloomed and how she turned all the anger into power she needed to grow as a person.

Of course the hunger was still evident in the way she looked and touched Franky but it was more than just blatant infatuation now. She could feel the l-word lurking around the corner. As Bridget parked her bike in front of her house and turned the roaring engine off she decided to take some emotional distance until they were on the same page. She couldn’t let herself fall even deeper and get burnt if the emotional bond she felt was unequal.

Franky took the rest of the day to herself and just relaxed. She walked around her neighborhood and enjoyed being out. She made plans to pursue her law studies and thought about obtaining a place of employment. She thought how proud Bridget would be.

It was getting dark and she tried calling Bridget to see if she wanted to get together the next day and go over her future plans. Franky was eager to tell her about her intentions of maintaining the path of becoming a lawyer. Bridget wasn’t picking up so Franky  texted her.

*Hey hot buns, tried calling, wanna meet tomorrow? Miss you. -Franks

*In the middle of something right now. Tomorrow doesn’t work for me. Talk to you later.

Franky raised her eyebrows in surprise. “That was kinda odd” she blurted out loud. No miss you’s or hearts or nothing. “Pretty fucking cold actually” she said staring at her phone.

Franky met with her parole officer the next day and asked him about the possibility of a night out from the housing complex. To her surprise it’d work out in 3 days, on a Saturday. She couldn’t wait to tell Bridget the good news so she decided to surprise her. 

Bridget did say in her text that she’d be busy but Franky decided to take a risk she wouldn’t be at home. Calling in advance would kinda ruin the surprise part. She just decided to show up with roses, bottle of good red wine and dinner supplies.

When Franky got out of the cab in front of Bridget’s house she saw both of the hot vehicles in her driveway. 

”Well guess she must be done with whatever she was supposed to be busy with”. 

Standing on the doorstep Franky felt jittery, like a teenager going on a first date. She rang the doorbell and Bridget opened the door in some very short shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt.

”Hey chickie babe! Thought I’d surprise you with some chef Doyle gourmet cuisine tonite!”. She held up the shopping bag and extended the roses towards Bridget. 

If before this Franky had Bridget’s pinky, she now had the whole hand. She looked absolutely adorable and the smile on her face combined with the sparkle in her eyes made Bridget’s heart melt. God how she loved this woman.

Bridget couldn’t deliver a word. She just stood there with her mouth slightly ajar and had the same look in her eyes like during their little talk back in the Wentworth kitchen.

”Well I’m bloody peckish, aren’t you gonna invite me in Gidg?”.

Bridget took a step forward, placed her hand on Franky’s neck and kissed her gently on the cheek. ”Come in”, she whispered and they shared an intimate kiss.  
Bridget’s tenderness wiped the grin off Franky’s face and made her heart feel something that it had never felt before.

Bridget put the roses in a vase and Franky poured them some wine and started to cook. Bridget enjoyed just watching her. She wondered what it would be like if Franky would be there all the time, as in lived there.

She snapped back to reality when she realized that Franky was staring at her with the wine bottle in her hand.

”I said do you want more wine?”.

”What, are you trying to get me drunk and have your way with me?”. The wine was definitely getting to her.

”I’ll have my way with you with or without the wine babe”. Franky responded boldly.

”Ooh, that’s pretty confident chef Doyle”.

”Well you know me Gidget, I’m a confident raisin zebra”. Bridget almost choked on her wine laughing. Franky was beyond cute.

”Now come eat, dinners ready”.

After dinner they somehow made it to the bedroom. Although they had to take several stops along the way. Couch. Kitchen. Kitchen counter among others. The affection in their lovemaking was unimaginable. It wasn’t just sex. Emphasis was on the word lovemaking.

Afterwards they were cuddling in bed. Bridget’s back was against Franky’s chest and Franky buried her face in Bridget’s hair and held her tightly.

”I wish you didn’t always have to leave. It’d be amazing to actually have the whole night together”.

”Well, as luck would have it, how about this Saturday?”

”Reaaally?”. Bridget turned around and faced Franky.

”Yep! Talked to my supervisor and I’m being granted a night out”.

”Oh my god, that’s fucking great! Hey, my sister is throwing a party on Saturday, would you like to go?”.

Franky looked overjoyed. ”So you want to introduce me as your former inmate lover?”

”No, as my girlfriend”. Bridget smiled and kissed Franky.

”Where do I sign up”.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday couldn’t have come sooner for Franky. If the cooking night felt like a first date, this party was the prom. Whereas Bridget still couldn’t shake the uneasiness in her gut. She was still insecure. Back in prison Franky was behind bars but now she was out there for the whole world to see. And she could see the whole world. 

Franky came to Bridget’s house to pick her up in a limo, another surprise of hers. She wanted to show Bridget that she meant business. When Bridget opened the door Franky’s jaw dropped to the floor. So did Bridget’s. 

”Jesus christ Bridget. You look incredible”. Franky was really checking her out. Bridget was wearing a dark blue low cut dress while as Franky was strutting in a classic little black thingy.

”Well you look nothing short of that yourself, come here”. Bridget gave her a scorching hot kiss.

”Whoaaa, easy there Gidget, don’t wanna be late from your sister’s party”.

”That limo isn’t for us, is it?”.

”It’s for you. You provided the hot car last time so I figured it was my turn”.

Franky was on top of the world riding in the limo. She had a hot girlfriend, a hot ride and she actually opened the skylight window and yelled ”on top of the fucking world” as loud as she could which made Bridget smirk and laugh that deep throaty laugh. Franky felt like things were finally looking up for her.

Once at the party Bridget introduced Franky to her sister Emma and they hit it off immediately. They got drinks and started mingling. Franky turned heads which didn’t go unnoticed by Bridget. 

At one point Franky lost Bridget in the sea of people and found herself cornered by Emma. 

”What are your intentions with my sister”. She was slurring.

”Oh my god, you did not just seriously ask me that did ya?”. Franky laughed.

”Whheell I just did. You could have any girl in the room so why are courting her? And what is your answer young lady?”.

Franky found it really hard not to fall down on the floor and double up in laughter.

”My intentions with Bridget. Well okay. I see her as someone who got me out of a very dark place, and for that I am forever grateful to her. I am deeply honored and affected by the fact she allows me to call her my girlfriend”.

”Ohhh my gawwd. You loove her, dont cha?”.

Franky’s answer was the simplest and most honest you could have.

”Yes I do”.

It was a big party and Bridget didn’t know most of the people there so she felt out place. But Franky was like a fish in the water. She talked, laughed, met new people, made contacts and generally enjoyed herself. She was having a good time while Bridget concentrated on topping off her whisky. She was getting drunk.

It was unusual for Bridget to act like that. You’d expect her to be proud of Franky, her girlfriend. But instead she was jealous. She saw Franky talking to a beautiful girl of her own age who was clearly into Franky. The hair toss, licking of lips and the close proximity were all red flags to Bridget. That little bitch played every goddam card she could. When she placed her hand on Franky’s shoulder Bridget decided it was time to act. 

She grabbed Franky by the hand and half dragged her outside.

”Bridget, what the hell are you doing?”. Bridget had never been this rough with Franky.

”Do you want to fuck her?”. 

”Excuse me?”. Franky raised her eyebrows in surprise.

”That little slut there is all over you and you seem to be enjoying it”.

”Oh for fucks sakes Gidget stop it. You’re as full as a boot. Stop acting like a basket case, it doesn’t suit you”.

”Just say it”.

”Say what Bridget, I have no fucking idea what you mean”. Franky started boiling.

”Say you want to fuck her”.

”Oh just fuck you Bridget”.

Before Bridget realized what she had done she slapped Franky. The force of the blow made Franky’s head snap to the side.

Bridget raised her hands to her mouth. ”Oh my god Franky I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. Please look at me”. She was pleading and sobered up in a heartbeat.

”You know Bridget, of all the people in the world you’d be the last one I’d expect to do that”. 

Without looking at Bridget Franky turned around and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Bridget was holding her head in her hands and repeating the word fuck. Emma had made coffee and breakfast but one sniff made Bridget nauseous. Hangovers were a bitch after the age of 40.

”Was the guest room bed okay?”. The younger sibling asked.

"Yea it was fine, thank you for letting me stay the night".

"Well I really couldn't let you leave considering the state you were in. Have you heard from Franky?".

"No. I tried calling last night and this morning  but she's not answering."

"Well can you really blame her?".

"No".

"You know I had a little chat with her last night before your fallout".

Bridget looked up from her coffee. "Oh yea, what did she say?".

Emma was silent for a while. It wasn't her place to discuss what Franky had told her.

"That girl has a heart of gold. Don't you dare let her go. You need to make things right with her Bridget".

"I feel like she's slipping out of my hands and I’m just watching it from the sidelines".

"What on earth is going on with you? You're not usually like this at all".

Bridget was supposed to be the strong one, but she was the one falling apart. This was supposed to the happiest time in her life. She was in love after all.

"Oh god Emma, I wish I knew. I guess I'm worried that she'll find someone younger and run off now that she's out".

"You seriously can't think like that Bridget. For fuck's sakes get a grip. Half of the women here last night were ogling her but you were the only one she saw. I don't think you've realized the way she looks at you”.  
”Now go get her. And that’s an order!”.

 

One week went by and no sign of Franky. Bridget called, texted and sat by the house in her car to up the point that she felt like she was stalking her.

One morning Bridget got lucky. Just as she was pulling up she saw Franky exiting the house. Franky looked handsome and beautiful at the same time. She was wearing an obviously tailored black business suit and her hair was pulled back in a wet-look kind of way.

"Franky, hey". Bridget's heart was beating and she was trembling. Her hands were sweaty but she tried her hardest to compose herself.

"Bridget". Franky stated coldly. "What are you doing here?".

"I came to apologize".

"I think you did a week ago. I'm late for an appointment".

"Listen, can we meet tonight. We really need to talk". 

Bridget was so genuine that Franky started to crack. "I'm busy tonight". 

"Oh...?".

Franky didn't offer any further explanation as to what she had planned, which was actually nothing. She just wanted Bridget to dwell in the assumption.

"But tomorrow works for me" 

Ok, how about me and my bike pick you up?". Bridget was grasping at straws.

"No, it's fine. I'll get there myself. See ya tomorrow”.

——-

Bridget had been waiting nervously all day. She didn't want to fuck this up. It was like they’d switched parts somehow. Franky got the upper hand now, although in the beginning she had been afraid of messing things up between them.

Franky was finally there. Bridget could see her from the window. Her heart hurt. It ached.

Bridget opened the door and tried to kiss Franky but all she got was a half hearted hug. 

”Hey. I really missed this week you know..”. They were standing in the hallway and Franky had her arms to her sides but Bridget was holding on to Franky’s shirt like it was her security blanket.

Franky had missed her too. Terribly so. But she wasn’t going to let it show. 

”Where were you going yesterday? You looked really nice in that suit”.

”I met this lawyer guy at your sister’s party, he’s friend’s with Emma’s husband. He offered me a job in his law firm. So I was going to work”.

”Oh my god Franky, that’s fantastic! Why didn’t you tell me?”. Bridget was ecstatic.

Franky gave Bridget the ’are you fucking kidding me look’.

”You wanted to talk so let’s talk. You start”.

Bridget cleared her throat, took a deep breath and started her argument.

"Franky. I don’t know where to start. My behavior and what I did to you... There's no excuse. I was out of line."

" Yes you were. What hurts the most is that that I've had to deal with violence all my life. It coming from you made it feel a hundred times worse”.

Emma had said something about how Franky looks at Bridget. She could now see what she meant. Because that look wasn't there anymore.

"Oh god Franky" Bridget was swallowing tears. "I'm not the kind of person who slaps their girlfriend".

"Yea maybe we should give that a break".

"Give what a break?"

"The girlfriend thing".

"Franky I understand that you're really emotional now. You have gone trough so much and it all can be very confusing. You need to..”.

Franky interrupted her.

"Why do you feel the need to paint me as this insecure weakling? That's not me Bridget. That's far from me. You yourself said that we’re equals now, I’m not your client anymore so stop treating me as one”.

Franky was dead on. Bridget realized that maybe she needed Franky more Franky needed her.

"Bridget. You have been there for me this whole time. And for that, I can't thank you enough, I'll never forget that.  But I'm sorry, you obviously see me as something I'm not. You want and need me to be something I’m not. So I can't really see a way out of this".

Bridget closed her eyes. Maybe she would wake up soon.

Franky took Bridget's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "Bye Gidget". 

 

The end.

( or is it? )


	10. Chapter 10

It took a while for Bridget to get her life in order. Vera had re-assigned her as the psychologist in Wentworth so she usually was the first one in and last one out. Anything to make the time go by faster. It was hard being there and have all the images of Franky flash in her head. Sometimes she found herself staring at the very chair Franky used to sit in and imagine her in it flirting her way into Bridget’s heart. 

She thought it would get easier but it didn’t. There were good days and bad days. On the bad days she would look at pictures of Franky on her phone and overanalyze everything she said and wondered what she could have said or done to make Franky stay. But she finally figured that it was time to let her go. She was beyond strong enough to stand on her own, and that's propably what Franky needed. But why the fuck did it still hurt so much she thought.

Bridget tried probing Emma's husband for news about Franky but his lips were sealed. Franky had obviously told him not to say anything. It would be hard but it was time to move on. She would never get over her completely, there would always be a slot in Bridget's heart for Franky.

Bridget went on a couple of dates but found herself comparing everyone to Franky. They weren't beautiful enough, their voice wasn't like her's or some other excuse. Sex with someone else felt like nothing. It was empty and meaningless.

Things were going well for Franky. It was almost a year since her release. Her law studies were on the fast track, she had only a couple years left. She was doing shithot at work. It wasn't much at first, aiding the lawyers and running errands but whatever she did, she did with pride and dedication. The partners appreciated that. The firm did some pro-bono work and Franky was eager to assist in those cases. One of those cases just happenend to be Boomer's. 

Boomer's lawyer asked Franky to accompany her at Boomer's parole hearing. After all it was Franky who got Boomer's sentence reduced and she would give a credible character statement. Going back to Wentworth would be weird. She had no idea about what was going on with Bridget. 

Franky met with Boomer before the hearing.

"Boomer you big sook! Missed you!".

Boomer started sobbing.

"Ooh come ooon Booms, don't cry, this is a happy day for you". 

"I'm...I'm just really happy to see ya Franks". 

Suddenly Franky felt herself lifted off her feet.

"Booms let me down. As much as I love you but you you're crushing me".

"Yea yea sorry". Boomer let her down gently and Franky wiped the tears away Boomers face.

"So are you ready for this Boom Boom?".

"I dunno, I'm really nervous, I'm afraid I'll say something stupid and it all goes to shite".

"Or you might just suprise yourself". Franky took Boomers hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

"You know Franky, I think you'll be the one who's gonna be suprised". Boomer flashed a cryptic smile.

A clerk opened the door. "We're ready for you".

Franky smiled at Boomer. "You can do this, go get em hot stuff".

It was the same room where Franky's fate was sealed. Everything was different though. Exepct for one thing. What Franky saw inside made her freeze. Bridget Westfall. She was sitting in the same chair as in Franky's hearing. 

Bridget saw Franky the moment she stepped in. Franky was the only thing she saw. Bridget offered a small smile and mouthed a silent 'hey'. Franky couldn't help but smile too. Her features softened and they just stared at each other. Boomer's lawyer actually had to nudge her to keep moving. Franky looked at Boomer who whispered "I told you".


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one, sorry...

During the hearing they stole little glances at each other when they thought the other one wasn't watching. That was hard because to an outsider it would have looked like they were staring at each other. It was tentative.

Franky looked really professional in Bridget's mind. The black suit she had on accenttuated her body in all the right places. You couldn't believe she had been an inmate there. She looked strong and powerful.

When Bridget gave her statement her voice struck Franky to the core. It had been almost a year since she had last hear her speak. It felt good, familiar and safe.

Franky stood up to speak on Boomer's benefit. She gave a heartwarming testimony which brought tears to many eyes in the room.

After the hearing Boomer, Franky and Bridget were standing in the hallway. They had a few minutes before Boomer would be escorted back. 

Bridget and Franky were standing next to each other, their sleeves almost touching. They both acknowledged that but neither of them wanted to move. 

"You did good Boomer. I'm really proud of you". Franky gave her a little kiss on the cheek, a gesture which Bridget found heartnening.

"Frankyyy, you're gonna make me blush". Boomer was glancing between Bridget and Franky. "Sooo, how'd you like my surprise?". She asked in almost childlike way. She was trying to whisper to Franky which was kinda hard because they were standing a few feet from a smirking Bridget.

"Yea Booms, I like it just fine". Franky answered smiling and looking at Bridget.

"Jenkins!". Vera was pacing down the hall towards them.

"Well cut off my legs and call me shorty! Is it really you vineg...." 

This time Bridget did laugh out loud.

"Doyle, how nice to see you again. As much I'd like to play catch up Jenkins and I have places to go". Vera tried to sound cold and serious but a tiny smile played on her lips. Before leaving she gave a 'I know what's going on here look' to both of them. But it was in a good way. Not in a 'I'm Ferguson's lapdog' kinda way.

Once Boomer was gone it was just the two of them.

"Well that's a way to to greet the governor Franky".

"Aah well, I'm sure Vinegar gets me".

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, here we are Franky. Second time in this very same place".

"Well you know Bridget, they do say that sometimes the second time around is better". 

Neither of them really knew what else to say even though there was so much to be said. Bridget turned around to leave. Franky grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hey Gidget..". Bridget stopped and closed her eyes for just a second. 'Gidget' had never sounded so good before.

"I have to go back to the office but could we meet? As in have coffee, talk, maybe tomorrow?". Franky couldn't let her go. She was still grabbing her arm, too bad that there was fabric between her fingers and Bridget's forearm.

"Yes. I'd like that. Text me the details?".

"You still got my number?".

"I've always had it Franky".

Franky gave her arm one last squeeze and finally let it go.

That night Bridget couldn't wait anymore so she decided to text Franky.

*Lunch tomorrow?

Franky answered almost immediately.

*So coffee escalated into lunch? I wonder where a dinner invitations get's me.

Bridget was grinning. Franky was back.


	12. Chapter 12

As Franky put her phone down she couldn't stop smiling. She was really looking forward for tomorrow. A day hadn't gone by that Bridget hadn't crossed her mind. She regretted how hastily she ended things between them but she had panicked. In hindsight she should've tried to work it out, not end things after one fight. Relationships weren't her strong suit cause she'd never actually been in one. But thank god for good old Booms. She'd have to thank her properly. 

Bridget was fidgety. She went to se Emma and the girls cause 'they'd been dying to ruffle her feathers".

Once she got in the door the girls were all over her. "Hey you two!". 

"Girls! Let your aunt settle down, you can fuss about her later".

Lots of hugs and kisses later she was was finally able to sit down with Emma.

"So, Franky's back in the picture huh?".

"How did you know?". Bridget was surprised.

"Because nothing else in this world makes you smile like that".

Bridget tried to suck up the smile but failed badly.

"I just saw her today after almost a year, I really don't know where this is going. But I really wish it all works out".

"Don't wish for it, work for it".

"Oh trust me, I intend to".

"When are we gonna get to see aunt Franky?". Four little eyes were staring at Bridget. She shot Emma an 'how the the hell do they know look'.

But Emma just shrugged and smirked back. "Oh yes Bridget, when do we get to see aunt Franky? Do tell?".

"Ummm..okay haha. Let me just get trough this lunch and we'll see".

"Tell that young lady I said hi ok?".

"Will do".

 

Franky had arrenged the cutlery on the table ten times. She had a perfect view from the restaurants window to the street outside. So when the black porsche finally arrived the table was in perfect order.

Franky got up to greet her. A handshake, kiss, hug or what? Bridget solved the problem for her. She placed her hand on Franky's hip and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Hey you". She whispered into Franky's ear. Franky turned her head towards the contact. It was an intimate, caring moment but then they realized that they were in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

"It's really good to see you again Franky. I was surprised you showed up yesterday". 

Bridget's hands were on the table. Franky started to draw circles on the back of Bridget's hand with her fingers. She didn't say a word. "I take it you're happy to see me too?".

"I'm gonna go straight to the point Bridget. No bullshit. Okay?". Franky pulled her hand back and Bridget swallowed nervously.

"You were the love of my life Bridget. What happened hurt me, badly. But I think we gave up too easily".

Bridget couldn't say a thing. She was struck back by Franky's sincerity and bluntness.

"And I think we both needed this time to grow, to let go of the baggage. At least I did".

Bridget was still silent.

"So what I'm trying to say is that I'd like to try this again".

Bridget was opening her mouth but nothing was coming out.

"Oh jesus Gidg, don't leave a girl hanging!".

Instead of answering Bridget leaned over the table and kissed the girl.

"Did that answer your question Franky?".

"Yep". Her lips were still tingling.

After a long moment of eye gazing and hand holding Bridget finally spoke.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way could we just eat, I'm bloody hungry". Bridget signaled the waiter.

"So how are you studies going?".

"Great actually, only about two years left, can you believe it?".

"I can actually. I knew you had it in you. I'm really proud of you Franky". Bridget took Frankys hand again over the table. She didn't want to let go.

"You just like seeing in my lawyer clothes Gidg". Franky added with a wink.

"Oh god Franky, you're impossible".

"I thought you liked a challenge?".

The sparring was back on.

"Oh baby I thrive on challenges".

"Well then I'm gonna make you flourish".

After lunch they were standing outside. "Do you need a ride?". Bridget asked.

"No it's okay, the office is just a short walk from here. Hey tomorrow's friday. Are you busy".

"No I have nothing planned, why?".

"I'd like to take you out. Like on a date".

"Like a date date?". Bridget felt like giggling.

"Yes like a date date. How does 7 p.m sound?".

"Sounds great!".

"Cool beans B. I'll pick you up then".

It was time to go. Franky leaned down and captured Bridget's lips. The kiss was experimental at first but deepened quickly. It almost got out of hand.

"Mmmh Gidget".

"Well mmmh Franky".

"We'll pick this up tomorrow". Franky said and slapped Bridget's butt wiggling her eyebrows. "Bye now Gidg".

Bridget was left standing on the sidewalk grinning.

 

"I didn't know you were into latin music?". Bridget said curiously. They were standing outside a latin american music bar the following night.

"I didn't either. I only found this place a little while ago. I love the music and the atmosphere. It's really intimate".

Once inside the rhythyms drilled into Franky and made her hips sway. Bridget loved looking at her, she was so sexy. She was wearing a little dress that exposed her shoulders and most of her back. The whole bar was looking at Franky but this time Bridget didn't feel jealous. She felt sorry for the other people because that gorgeous woman was looking at her.

"Come on Bridget, quit ogling me and let's dance".

"I don't think I can dance to this music"

"Neither can I really, but you just go with the flow".

Franky took over Bridget's personal space and wrapped her arms around her. Bridget kissed Franky's neck. Her skin was hot and tasted like salt. Franky's lips touched Bridget's ear and she murmured "I lied earlier when I said you were you the love of my life. You a r e the love of my life". 

Bridget opened her mouth to speak but she was stopped with a gentle bite on her earlobe followed by an unbelievable kiss that made her toes curl.

They weren't really dancing anymore, they were just swaying with the music and kissing like there was no tomorrow. It needed to be taken someplace else.

The fire was back. And it was burning hotter than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

They were both laying on the bed trying to catch their breath. "If I'd be your age Franky I'd use the expression omfg!". Franky rolled over to her side facing Bridget and kissed her shoulder. 

"Age is just a number. And speaking of numbers I think I lost count on how many orgasms you just gave me".

"There's plenty more where those came from". Bridget lowered her voice on purpose.

"Are you talking dirty to me Gidget? Cause if ya are, I like it, please continue".

"I think we need to rehydrate Franky".

"Oh and by the way, Emma says hi".

"Jeeezuz! You got a hot naked girl in bed with you and you're thinking about your sister!". Franky looked like she was going to jump on Bridget.

Bridget snickered.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, it just occurred to me".

"I'm not wearing any panties".

"Yea, I noticed".

"I don't wanna get up. I wanna stay in bed and for you to talk dirty to me" Franky was drawing circles around Bridget's bellybutton.

"Keep doing that and there won't be much talking". Bridget closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"Promises promises Gidget. Besides, you were the one who wanted to get up".

"Oh yea, we seriously need to though. I have to powder my nose".

"I'll show you the bathroom. I don't think you really got a good look of my place on the way in. You were too busy gettin in those panties of mine".

This time it was Bridget's turn and she slapped Franky's butt. "Oh lord give me strength with this woman". She looked up to the ceiling.

"What, tired of me already Beans?".

"No, never". She cupped Franky's neck and kissed her tenderly.

It was exhilarating. Both of them were so happy to back in each other's lives that it felt too good to be true. Things were falling into place. It felt more right this time around.

They were sitting at Franky's kitchen table eating. Bridget was looking around, she was intrigued.

"So you approve? It's just a rental though. Planning on buying my own house at some point".

"I approve. The clothes on the livingroom floor add a nice touch". 

"Your fault. You practically tore them off me".

When they had gotten to Franky's place from the club Bridget had been crazed with desire. She couldn't keep her hands off Franky. She was in control and Franky had been the one to follow. But Franky had enjoyed it. She loved it. It was a big turn on for her when the usually self-controlled Bridget lost it and unleashed all her hunger.

Suddenly Franky got all serious. She felt like she needed to let something out. Something that neither of them had said before.

"Franky what's wrong, are you ok?". Bridget got worried.

"Bridget"

"Yes Franky?".

"I love you".

Bridget almost dropped her fork on the table. 

"You don't have to say anything Bridget. I understand if this is too soon, I mean we just got back together and..".

"Stop gabbling Franky".

Franky looked puzzled.

"I love you too".

They both got up at the same time and met in the middle of the room. Franky took Bridget in to her arms and held her tighter then she ever had. Tears were flowing.

"Whatever obstacles we face, let's face them together. I really want us to work Franky. We are good together".

Franky was stroking Bridget's back and she placed a small kiss on her temple.

"You changed me Bridget. Before I didn't see a future for myself. But now I do. And I can't see that future without you in it".

Once they were back in bed Franky held Bridget close to her chest. She couldn't get her close enough. They'd come a long way from not being able to touch each other at all. She was in heaven. The yearning she had felt had been fulfilled. And she'd never let go again.


	14. Chapter 14

Bridget was sitting at her desk finishing some paperwork. She had tried to that at home last night but she had been interrupted by a hand inside her shirt. Not a chance for much work after that. When she opened the file a small note was the first thing she saw. *I want you under me*. 

A tiny smile played on her lips. And for a second she was thinking about herself under Franky. She looked at her watch, it had actually been about 4 hours and 11 minutes since she had last been in that position. "That girl's gonna be the death of me" she smiled to herself.

She texted Franky.

*How about you let me be the top for once ;)

*Bridgettt! I'm about to go to court, can't do that with an image like that in my head.

*Mmmm.. You in court in your lawyer clothes.. Come hither woman!

*Oh god. Tell me more...

*Gotta go now, work to do.

*Oh you are sooo gonna get it tonite, such a tease.

*Counting down the hours...

Well I'll be damned, Gigd has a naughty side Franky thought. 

”What’s up with that smile Doyle?”. Asked a lawyer from her firm. ”A hot girl who love’s me, that’s what’s up”. 

When Franky got to Bridget’s place after work she was making dinner in the kitchen.

”Gidget I’m hoome!”. She took of her jacket and placed in the closet in the hallway. Bridget’s jacket’s actually had their own closet. But the leather ones were Franky’s favorites. She would never get tired of Bridget in leather. Especially the one she showed up in to pick up Franky. Franky wondered if Bridget had a shelf for tight fitting jeans too.

”I’m in the kitchen”. Bridget yelled.

”A girl could get used to this, you’re spoiling me Bridget”. Franky hugged Bridget from behind and inhaled her scent.

”It’s just dinner, nothing big”. Bridget gave Franky a small welcome home kiss.

”I wasn’t talking about the food Bridget”.

Bridget found herself being lifted off her feet onto the kitchen counter. Franky placed herself between the older woman’s legs which Bridget wrapped tightly around Franky pulling her even closer.

”Loved your little note today”. Bridget managed to say between the kisses. 

”So, are you gonna get under me or what?”. Franky cracked her trademark smile.

Franky sneaked her hands under Bridget’s shirt and caressed her in all the right places. She was kissing Bridget’s neck and jawline which made Bridget throw her head back.

They didn’t make it into bedroom this time. They were on the couch when Bridget smelled smoke. ”Oh for fucks sakes Franky the dinner!”. She bolted up just as the fire alarm went off.

”Franky do something!”. Bridget shrieked as she was trying to poke the alarm with a broomstick. Franky was peeking between the couch cushions and trying to hold herself from howling out loud.

The alarm finally came down and stopped wailing which gave Bridget time to turn her attention to the dinner. Or charcoal at this point. She managed all this being butt naked. She was now staring at Franky with a hand on her hip and a broom in the other one.

”Help would have been appreciated”.

Franky buried her head in the pillows. She was roaring in laughter.

”Oh my god. I’m sorry Gidget. But you were beyond adorable. You just gave me dinner and a show. Minus the dinner”.

Bridget’s frown was easing up when she realized the humor in it. ”Well at least this didn’t turn into Wentworth 2”.

”That sounds like a bad horror movie”. Franky was about to go into an uncontrollable fit of laughter again.

”And all this because of a little note you left me. You better not write any letters”.

”Haha, very funny Gidget. How about we go out, let me buy you dinner. I think I owe it to you”.

”Sounds nice, but first I’m going to finish what you started”. 

They ended up in the shower after a stop on the couch and a short visit to the bedroom. Franky wrapped the smaller woman in a big fluffy towel and gently dried her hair. 

”I really like doing these everyday things with you.” Franky said softly.

”What, starting fires and breaking fire alarms?” Bridget knew exactly what Franky meant but she wanted to tease her.

”Ok ok, I deserved that. I’ll let you choose the restaurant. Did you have something in mind”.

”I know a good stake place”.

”Fire up the Porsche then!”.

The restaurant was nice, and the food was even better. They enjoyed each others company and continued the teasing and flirting. After dessert and coffee they decided to take a little walk.

”Gimme your hand Franky”. Bridget said in a low voice. 

Franky did and kissed Bridget’s knuckles. They wondered around for a while hand in hand stopping occasionally for a kiss. It was warm and a gentle breeze was blowing. Notes, stakes and almost a fire. A perfect day all in all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”The red rose whispers of passion,  
> And the white rose breathes of love;  
> O, the red rose is a falcon,  
> And the white rose is a dove.
> 
> But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
> with a flush on its petal tips;  
> For the love that is purest and sweetest  
> Has a kiss of desire on the lips”
> 
> -John Boyle O’Reilly-

Time settled in to a comfortable rhythm for them. Bridget continued her work in Wentworth and she felt like she was actually making a difference amongst the women. Franky studied hard and worked part time at the law firm. They dated and got to know things about each other. Like how Franky hates pineapple on pizza or how Bridget is lousy at hanging up laundry. There even was this one incident about who has the remote but make-up sex took care of that. Life was good.

Sometimes Franky’s employment took her back to Wentworth. It didn’t feel bad going back there anymore. It just made her see how much she had changed and risen above her old self. During one of those work related visits she was able to sneak in to see Bridget.

The door to Bridget’s office was open but Franky looked at Bridget through the window shades. She looked like she was deep in thought. That woman had taken over her heart and Franky would do anything for her. Bridget had risked her career to make sure Franky got her parole. How would she ever repay her for that?

”Hey Barbie, wanna go Bumber to Bumber?”. Franky was wiggling her eyebrows. 

”Oh my god Franky, Barbie, seriously?”. Bridget rolled her eyes and tried her best to look bothered. But her smiling eyes gave her away, she was really delighted to see Franky unexpected.

”Ok sorrryy Birdie. But aren’t ya happy to see me? I had to fight and bribe my way in here”. Bridget didn’t even bother rolling her eyes at that one. Franky’s cuteness was delicious.

”Of course I am, come here”. Bridget grabbed Franky's waist and pulled her close. 

”How come you always smell so good Gidg?”.

”Are you trying to sweet talk my skirt off?”.

”Why Bridget.. I would never.. After all this is a place of business”. Franky held her hand to her chest and tried to act all innocent but the twinkle in her eye was a dead give-a-way.

”I finally got to taste that lipstick in this office”. Franky flashed victorious smile.

”Yes you did. But we still have to keep it civil”. Bridget was trying her hardest to actually keep it civil. Sex on the desk wouldn’t probably be that.

”How does it feel to back here?”.

Franky took a seat in the familiar light green chair. ”Strange, but not in a bad kinda way. Just odd”. 

”And you know Bridget. Without you I’d be still wearing teal sitting here. You brought out the best in me".

”No, you wouldn’t be. Don’t sell yourself short. You have really risen against all odds. It was all you. I just nudged you on the right path”.

“Yea but a lot of people have listened to me but you`re the only one who actually heard me and saw past my bullshit”. Last time we were sitting here like this things weren’t going so well”. Franky offered a comforting smile.

Bridget closed the window shades, locked the door, sat in Franky’s lap and put her arm around Franky’s shoulder. 

”That last time you left this office I think I died a little inside because knew I hurt you. I so wanted to tell you how I felt but it was impossible”. Bridget was gently rubbing Franky’s neck.

“Thank god we’re past that now”. Bridget kissed the top of Franky’s head.

”But onto more happy stuff. So, do what do you wanna do today Gidg?”.

”Why don’t we go out. A dinner date?”.

”Sure, sounds good. What are you in the mood for, besides the obvious of course ?”. Flirting was in Franky’s blood.

That night before going to Franky's Bridget did some shopping. She bought some fresh flowers, red and white roses. She also made another small purchase. Something she would put to good use one day. Maybe she could borrow her sister's blue earrings. Those would take care of the something old and something blue parts.

When Bridget got to Franky's apartment there was a note on the door.

 

*open me*

”Well, thank god we're going out to eat today”. She said smiling thinking about the last time Franky left her a note.

She opened the note and what she found inside made her heart beat just a little bit faster and deeper.

There was key taped to the paper with the words *I’m yours* written above it.

Bridget used the key and unlocked the door. Franky was sipping whisky and watching a show about baby elephants in the living room.

”So you’re mine huh”. Bridget slouched next to Franky on the couch.

”Well, I actually meant the key, but I’m yours too”.

”Well, I was talking to the key, not you”. 

”Haha. Smart ass”. Franky put her drink down and pulled Bridget into her arms. ”I figured it was time for you to have your own key”.

”I’m gonna have one made for you too if you’d like?”.

”Sure! Are we gonna get matching key chains too Gidg?”.

”Oh god no. That would be like matching sweaters”.

”Oh yeah, we’ll wait to get those when we’re 70”.

”So you see yourself getting old with me?”. 

”Yes I do. Picket fences and all that”.

They snuggled for a while. No sex, just intimacy and the feeling of someone in your arms. And baby elephants on the screen.

They had dinner at a fancy restaurant. White tablecloths and too many forks on the table for Franky’s taste. “I’m a steak and fries kinda girl” was Franky’s response to Bridget when she enquired the reason as to why she was folding an origami form the menu. Another great skill she picked up at Wentworth.

They were waiting for the check when Franky leaned over the table and looked at Bridget like she was going to devour her.

“I’m bored Gidget. I wanna go down on you under the table. Do you think the tablecloth is long enough?”.

Bridget nearly spat out her wine. “Oh fuck”. But she had to admit the idea was kinda hot. And now she had the image stuck in her head.

“As much as I’d love that I think we need to wait until we get home. That kind of activity would probably raise some eyebrows in this fine establishment”. She held Franky’s stare. That moment redefined the meaning of eye-sex right then and there.

After some intense visits down under they finally fell asleep that night. Franky woke up when she found herself shivering from the cold. She looked to her side and Bridget was hogging all the covers again. She gently bit Bridget’s shoulder.

Bridget turned around in her sleep and her hand ended up on Franky’s face. “This is going well”. Franky couldn’t help but smile. She’d take all the hogging Bridget had in her over sleeping alone. She gently lifted the covers and snaked her way next to Bridget’s warm naked body. Once Bridget settled down she was able fall asleep too. Bridget’s hand had now moved to a much more nicer place. 

When Franky woke up the next morning she had all the covers and was sleeping on her side of the bed. Her side being the one where Bridget didn’t roll over every night. Just as she was getting up Bridget entered the bedroom with a tray in her hands.

“I come bearing breakfast”.

“Ooh this is nice”. Franky sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

“Did you sleep okay Bridget?”.

“Yes, like a log. You wore me out”.

“Hmm, yes I’ve noticed that you’re not the lightest sleeper in the world”. Franky was grinning.

“I couldn’t bring you breakfast in bed that day in the slot so here, first of many to come”. 

“Ooh you brought strawberries and everything, where’s the whipped cream B?”.

“I’ll save that for special occasion”. She added mischievously with a wink.

They stayed in bed for the rest of morning eating, drinking coffee and talking. Life was definitely good.


	16. Chapter 16

Flash forward two years.

Of all the mirrors in the house Franky couldn’t find one where she looked good in her own mind. She hadn’t thought of this when they bought the house with Bridget a year back. The picket fences were a nice touch though.

“Oh for fucks sakes I can’t get this bloody dress on”. She was getting frustrated.

“Boomer! Get in here!”. She yelled and dropped down on the footstool.

Bridget poked her head around the door.

“Booms went to get that ice cream for you. Everything ok darling?”.

“Bridget get out, you can’t see me”. Franky raised her hands to cover her eyes.

“Very cute. I don’t think that this a traditional wedding by any standard so I think we’re good here babe”. Franky was adorable, and she was glowing.

“I feel like a blimp Bridget”. Bridget placed her hand on Franky’s stomach.

“Is she kicking again?”.

“I think she just scored three goals in two minutes”.

“Our girl’s going to be a feisty one, I wonder whom she gets that from, any ideas hun?”.

Franky peaked from behind her fingers. “I’m not in the state of mind to be messed with Bridget”.

Bridget helped Franky up and kissed her. “You will always be beautiful to me, inside and out. Never forget that”.

Bridget’s sister was her bridesmaid and the two little hurricanes were the flower girls. As expected flowers ended up almost everywhere. The girls fell in love with Franky as soon as they met her. Instant connection. And they were eager to meet the newest member of the Doyle-Westfall family. Boomer was Franky’s ‘person’ as she wanted to put it herself.

“You know speaking of Boomer. Your sister and her husband are the godparents but how’d ya feel if I asked Boomer to be her other godmother? I mean she already loves this baby like it’s her own and she practically brought us back together”.

“That’s a great idea. Maybe we can have the naming ceremony together with your graduation?”.

“Sounds good. So Gidget, the love of my life, are we really getting hitched tomorrow?”

“Yes we are. Ball and chain babe”.

“Well I do feel a like a ball right now”. 

Bridget had a closer look at Franky’s stomach.

“ Now don’t get mad but you do seem bigger then I’d expect for your first trimester”.

“There’s one surprise I haven’t told you about Bridget”

“Oh..?”.

“We’re going to need more godparents”.

The End.


End file.
